


Story of the Century

by Pluh



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Angst, Drama & Romance, F/F, Kidnapping, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 10:06:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12340539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pluh/pseuds/Pluh
Summary: An Au story set in the fallout 4 universe where the Great War never happened but all of the lives of our favorite characters still became intertwined.





	1. Lost in the woods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all.  
> This is my AU story that is based in the Fallout 4 universe. There will be all of the characters that we know and love but this story is based during a time when there were no bombs. Hope you enjoy.

 

Prologue:

_'I probably should have realized that the fateful day of October 23, 2077 was not going to be a normal one. The sun was shining, the weather was surprisingly warm for that time of year, and everything was better than it should have been. Little did I know that it would be the day where my friends and I would be thrust into one of the most dangerous cases I'd ever been involved in, and all it took was one dame to walk through my door to turn all of our lives around forever.'_

X

X

X

X

"Good morning, Nick," Ellie says as Nick Valentine enters his office. "Or should I say good afternoon?" She always has a smile when he shows up, no matter what time of the day it is. Not to mention a piping hot cup of Joe, an aspirin, and the morning's paper.

“Late night again I see.” Nick knows that his tardiness drives her nuts but it is his company. It would be just as easy to replace her with a Mr. Handy assistant but the daily witty banter just wouldn't the same.

“At least you bothered to show up today.”

“Please, Ellie...don't talk so loud.” He blindly waves at her while he places his fingers on both of his temples. His skin is rough to even his own touch. It is almost like leather that has been out in the sun for too long. It’s what happens when you spend the last forty years as a detective, working the tough cases, both as a police officer and now as a private detective. Drinking and smoking like he is still in his twenties helps along the aging process.

"Any clients come in today?" He finally asks after a few sips of coffee as the pain meds slowly take effect.

"No, but Mr. and Mrs. Nakano called again about their daughter," Ellie says while sitting back down at her desk. “You should really talk to them.”

“Yeah, I will.” He lies while looking at the few stories in his favorite newspaper, Publick Occurrences. Each article was painstakingly written, edited and distributed by the only other people he considers to be family.

“Some people don't want to be found, Ellie. You figure out what to say to them and I'll call them back.” Valentine says while he opens the door to his office to reveal someone his throbbing headache does not need to hear right now.

“Nicky!!!” Piper Wright, newspaper reporter, and the last person Nicks hangover needs to deal with yells once he fully enters his office. He gives his assistant an annoyed look that is met with a knowing smile and a shrug of the shoulders. Rolling his eyes he turns to face his intruder and purses his lips to try and keep his real feelings at bay. He knows she hates it when he drinks, they both do, and they both do this each time he has too much, but it helps to keep the nightmares away.

“Hello, Piper,” Nick growls out when his eyes focus on how the young reporter is sitting with her feet up, one of his cigarettes in between her fingers, while reading notes on an old case.

“Get your feet off my desk, Piper.” He says as he takes her legs and spins her in the chair. “And what are you doing here?”

“Is that any way to greet your favorite reporter?”

“Nat’s my favorite. You just tag along.”

“You wound me.” She says while placing her hand on her forehead, pretending to be hurt. “Can't a girl just come say hello once in awhile?”

“Yes, but with you, there is always a catch. What is it this time?”

“Well..." She begins and her mood instantly changes. "I sorta, kinda,  pissed off the mayor...again.” She begrudgingly admits. This isn't the first nor the last time that she has riled up the leader of the Commonwealth but Nick always has to play the middleman, and she hates asking for help. Least of all from Nick.

“Goddammit Piper, what did you do this time?” Nick says while taking his ragged fedora off to run his hand across his balding head. He normally keeps his cool but the mayor isn't someone to mess with. People have vanished when they cross the elected official and losing Piper would mean losing his only staple on reality.

“So what is he sending people after you or something?” Nick asks.

“No, nothing like that. He didn't like my questions and had his security escort me out of the building."

"And you want me to go snooping around his office or something?"

“He is hiding something, Nick! I know it. From the explosion at the CIT building where people witnessed “robots”... Piper does air quotes and spills ash from her cigarette on the detective's desk. “Right before an experiment went unstable. To kidnappings that have been plaguing this city, and then there was that shooting at that diner where another “robot” was seen leaving the area...it all leads to his office. I just can't prove it. But I know it’s him, or he is connected somehow. No one else is covering this except for me…”

“And that is why you need to stop,” Nick says firmly and interrupts the long-winded reporter. He leans on his desk and looks into her now widened blue eyes and hopes that his next few words sink into the stubborn woman's head.

“You forget that there was another person that tried to investigate his office. My partner did the same thing…” Who just so happened to be Piper's father. “And what did that get him?” The silence that hangs in the air is thick as Piper looks away, seemingly lost in her own thoughts about her deceased father.

“It's more than just you Piper. Nat needs you more than ever.” Nick softens his tone a little as he sees a tear stream down the young woman's cheek. He’s never had kids of his own but Henry Wright had willed his little girls to him so it is up to Nick to look after them both.

“Promise me you'll stay away from him. At least for a little while.” Nick is now sitting on his desk next to the reporter looking down at Piper.

“Promise me.” Valentine places two fingers under her chin to lift her gaze to his own. Receiving a nod as his only answer causes the aging private eye to crack a rare smile as the door to his office opens and Ellie walks in.

“Nick, you have a visitor.” She says as she steps out of the way to reveal who it is.

Valentine is about to turn around to see who his prospective client is when he catches Pipers expression. Eyes wider than normal, mouth open as she tries to say something coherently.

“I uh...whew. Is it getting hot in here?”

Narrowing his eyes at the reporter, Nick shakes his head, rolls his eyes at her odd behavior, and finally turns to see what has Piper tongue-tied.

_She always did have a thing for the shy ones._

His would-be client, who is wearing a perfectly pressed blue dress, a matching bowler hat with a yellow flower, and veil, looks so upset that she may crack at any moment. Standing up quickly Nick makes his way to the visibly shaken woman and offers his hand.

“Nick Valentine. Valentine detective agency. Please have a seat.” He motions to the chair in front of his desk and then attempts to sit in his own.

“Ahem.” The still seated Piper looks to Nick to make introductions.

“And this is Piper Wright, who was just leaving.” He faces Piper as he finishes and motions for the reporter to move.

“Piper Wright, reporter from Publick Occurrences, miss?” Piper stands, removes her red hat and nearly shoves her hand in the now seated woman's face. She flinches a little at Piper's brashness but the reporter would not be where she is today if she was mild-mannered and timid. She wouldn't have it any other way even if she is trying to make a good impression on whomever this is.

“Nora, Nora Howard. I mean Benedetti.” She corrects herself quickly while turning a little red. From Piper's gaze or her mistake, Nick isn't sure, but the detective can guess that it is the former.

He does notice, however, how soft Piper's grip has become while staring into the dark-haired woman's eyes. They are a deeper blue than Pipers, and the reporter seems to have gotten lost in them. Valentine can only deduce that this has to be the reason why she seems to have backed off from her normal demeanor. This is twice in the last few moments that the normally tough detective has smiled, all because of Piper.

“What can I do for you, Ms. Benedetti?” Nick brings the conversation back to reality.

“Nora, please. Well, I need help with something that is sensitive.” To say that she is guarded would be an understatement. But with all that Nick has learned over his forty year career, is that the truth always comes out.

“I had heard that you were the best.” Nora continues with her hands in her lap, legs crossed at the knees, obviously someone from a proper upper-class family. This realization almost causes Nick to crack another smile since he can see the dollar signs.

“And that's who I need.” Another thing that gives Nick a clue that she is from money is how she composes herself. Each time she is silent she becomes downtrodden and lost in her own thoughts, and the moment she begins to speak she regains all of her composure.

“Okay, I will have to thank whoever sent you to me, but I think I will need a little more to go on if I'm going to be able to help you.”

“My apologies. I’m not sure if you’ve heard of my ex-husband's death? Sergeant Nate Howard?” She says after a bit of silence and a few sighs.  

“Hey, I know that case!” Piper is the first to speak up. “I thought he was killed in a training exercise?”

“He was, or at least that's what the Army would have me believe. But I am here for something else.” Piper quickly hands her a tissue when tears begin to fall to which Nora smiles a little in return.

“My son, Shaun, has been kidnapped. It hasn't made the news since the police want to keep it quiet for some reason, but they are less than helpful even though the mayor offers the full support of his office.”

Ignoring Pipers scoff in the background, Nick leans forward in his seat, puts his arms on his desk as his mind is racing with questions to ask.

“There hasn't been any ransom demands and every time I inquire about the case I get the same generic answer. ‘They are doing everything in their power to get my son back.”

“That's what they always say, but it's a bunch of crap,” Piper interjects again. “They say that they look for people who go missing around here but how many do they ever find?”

“So, what you need from me is..?” Nick has to bring the conversation back into focus once again. He knows the answer but wants to hear it from the woman herself. There have been countless people go missing in this town over the years only to never be seen again. Or they show up without a scratch but no memory of what happened. Cases like these have been Nicks bread and butter but something this high profile is sending up red flags in the back of his mind which only means one of two things are going to happen. He will be forced to go against his own advice to Piper and ask, or have her ask questions that could either get them killed or receive an answer no one wants. Either way, he is regretting coming into work today.

“I need you to find my son, Mr. Valentine. Will you help me?”


	2. In over my head

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thank everyone who has read, subscribed, or bookmarked this story. I have been wanting to write this for a while and have been having fun so far. Thanks again.

 

"I need you to find my son, Mr. Valentine. Will you help me?"

The tension in the room grows with each moment of silence. Piper is trying to gauge her friend in order to see why he is hesitating to say yes, but she can't get a read. The only action he has done since Nora asked for his help was to take a sip of his coffee, light up a cigarette, and lean back in his older chair.

"If it's a matter of money," Nora says while looking down into her purse. She pulls out a piece of paper and begins to write something on it and everyone leans in a little to see what it says. "I'd like to put your mind at ease. I will pay for all of you expenses if you take my case, to even include any loss of income from your other clients that you may have. I want this to be the only case you work on." She hands him the note and sits back in her own chair with a satisfied smile.

Nodding once Nick looks over the paper in his hand without saying a word. Then with a raised brow he folds the paper, places it on the desk, and looks over each person in his office; that now includes Ellie.

"I have to say that this is a very attractive offer." His eyes are now looking at the paper on his desk while he seems to be having an internal debate about something, and Piper can't figure out what that could possibly be. Nick was never one to be a greedy person and he normally never shows his feelings so whatever number the grieving mother wrote must have been more money than the aging private detective expected, so Piper cannot fathom why he is hesitating at all and is shocked with what he has to say next.

"But I'm sorry, I cant take the money or your case. I am just too busy right now and as much as I appreciate, the more than generous offer," He says and looks at the paper in front of him again, to make sure that offer he is turning down is in fact real.  “My other clients require my attention as well, and I believe that this should be left to the police to handle.”

"Nick!?" Piper whispers at the aging detective to try and see what exactly is wrong with him.

"I think you should reconsider Nick." Ellie seems to be on the same page and both women are more confused than ever, as they are now looking at Nick like he is out of is mind. They know all about his financial situation and it is lacking.

"What my associates fail to realize," Nick looks to Piper and Ellie with an annoyed look while holding up his hand to stop them from saying anything else. "Is that the Commonwealth's police department is more than capable of finding your son, and I’m already on a missing person case that requires all of my attention, but if you still want the services of a private detective my assistant can get you in touch with a good one. His name is Preston Garvey and he is up in Concord. I've worked with him before and even though he is young and new, he is more than capable."

A sigh of disappointment is all that is heard for the moment. Piper isn't sure which one did it, but she wouldn't be surprised if it came from all of them. This is not the answer that the reporter was expecting and she will definitely be grilling Nick after the grieving mother leaves even with his next example making sense.

"Your son's case, just like all of my other missing person's cases, deserves all of the attention it can get and I'm just not able to do that right now. It wouldn't be fair to the other families I'm helping. I hope you understand?"

"Perfectly," Nora says after a moment. It's nearly impossible to gauge what she is thinking but watching Nora's reaction nearly breaks Piper's heart. Dejected initially followed by a small, yet forced smile while trying to compose herself due to the rejection. Piper is completely baffled by Nick's answer but yelling at the private detective will only make things worse. At least until Nora walks out.

Standing, Piper continues to watch Nora intently as the young mother forces another smile, offers a hand, and shakes Valentines as he stands as well.

"I thank you for your time." Placing both hands on her purse she turns, nods to the two other women in the room, and walks out with Ellie as an escort. When his assistant closes the door is when Piper unleashes her wrath.

What the hell Nick?"

"Piper..."

"Piper nothing! Unless she offered to pay you in bottle caps then I don't know what your issue is!"

"I can't take the case, and that's all there is to it." He says, sounding more like he is trying to convince himself.

"I guess it is then." Piper shakes her head as she moves to walk out. She never thought that Nick would ever disappoint her, so this is definitely a first, and she's not sure how to react. So, rather than arguing a losing battle, she makes the decision to do the one thing that he should have done; say yes.

"If you won't then I will." The reporter pauses to say before closing his office door, leaving Nick alone with his thoughts and hopefully come to his senses.

“You need to stay away from this, Piper.” Nick begins to protest but is cut off just as quick.

“Why because you're too afraid to do it? That is a mother who needs help and you just sent her away. This is too important of a case for Nora to be doing this on her own, and relying solely on the Commonwealths police force is making her do just that. No parent should ever feel abandoned at a time like this and I refuse to do that to her.”

The reporter feels good about what she just said and hopes that something actually sinks into Nicks' head. She also hopes that Nora heard what she said but as Piper looks around the waiting area she notices that other than Elie, it is empty.

"Where is she?" Piper asks Ellie. The reporter is a little surprised at the fact that Nora is gone already, but she probably didn't want to stay any longer than needed.

"I gave her Garvey's information and she left in a hurry," Ellie says with an annoyed look. "She is desperate Piper and we both know that Nick is the best choice for this."

"I know, and that's why I am going to help her. Figure, I'm better than the alternative." Piper says with a nod. "You’ll talk to him?” Piper knows the answer but needs a little reassurance.

“Oh don't you worry about it, Piper. I’ll definitely be giving him a piece of my mind.”

“Good.” Both women smile at each other as Piper can only imagine what Ellie will say this time.

She hurriedly walks out of the office, down the hall, and out of the front door with no sign of Nora. Reaching the sidewalk she looks up and down the street until she sees someone who looks to be Nora walking to a waiting car with a man holding the door open for her.

"Nora!" Piper calls out and when she doesn't turn around, the reporter runs to catch her before she leaves. She isn't sure why she is running as her lungs begin to burn from lack of exercise and too many cigarettes, but something inside of her is saying that this is not just another missing person case. And if Nora gets into her car and drives away then she may never see her again or find her son.

"Hey, wait up!" She yells and has to run a little faster when she still doesn't get Nora's attention. This shouldn't be that big of a deal since she could probably go to Preston's office and meet her there, but Garvey isn't a friend necessarily, and may not let her help. Plus there is the fact that the other private detective has his own problems to deal with.

"Nora!...wait...please..." She yells in between heavy breathing. Between the lack of air entering her lungs and now the muscles in her legs cramping up, she is amazed that she’s made it this far.

“Nora!” Pipers last ditch effort finally pays off as both Nora and the very large man holding her car door are now watching the reporter running down the street towards her. Nora looking amused while the man looks annoyed and on edge.

Piper nearly stops in her tracks when she sees the smile coming from the young mother aimed towards her. To say that Nora is attractive would be an understatement. From her dark hair that has a red tint to it when the sun hits it a certain way, to her high cheekbones, and full lips. This woman is the epitome of what Piper finds attractive in a person. Add in light blue eyes that are rare for someone with darker hair, and Piper has been drooling since they met. Now she is actually smiling at her and the young reporter is having a hard time thinking straight.

Finally stopping when she reaches the car, Piper is hunched over trying to catch her breath while holding up a finger to ask for a moment.

“Miss Wright?” Nora looks a little confused at the reporter's actions. “What are you doing here and why are you running?” She asks the out of breath woman, but her attention turns to the man standing next to her when he moves to stand in the way.

“Little lady needs to stop!” His voice is deep and booming and when Piper looks up at this giant of a man, her eyes widen at how massive he is. It's a wonder that he can even fit into the car.

“It’s okay Mr. Strong. This is Piper Wright from Publick Occurrences. She’s a newspaper reporter.”

_She remembers me._ Piper thinks when she hears the introduction, even though she still can't talk as her heart is beating a mile a minute.

“Hi…” The reporter says after a few moments more. It isn't much, but at least she is able to speak; somewhat.

“Hello again, Ms. Wright,” Nora says. “This is Jack Strong.” She turns to her large companion to which Piper waves hello.

The smile on Nora’s face shows that she seems to be amused at Piper's actions, but her raised brow indicates that she is still waiting for an answer, even if the reporter can't breathe.

“Sorry. I...want...you…”

“You want, me?” Her smile widens.

“Yes, no…” Piper waves her hand and shakes her head furiously back and forth while she feels her cheeks become warm.

“I...need you…”

“You need me?” Piper’s figures her face must be as red as her aging overcoat.

_'KIll me now!’_

“I want...to help...you.” Her words are coming back finally, even though her chest is still a little tight, but she doubts it's from lack of oxygen.

“Get your son back.”

“I appreciate your concern, Ms. Wright," Nora begins and Piper has never witnessed a prettier smile. "but mister Valentine made it perfectly clear that he has no intentions of helping me…”

“I don't work or answer to him.” She wants to make it clear that she only answers to herself.

“I know I’m not a detective, but I've helped solve cases like this before.” It isn't a total lie since she has helped Nick on missing person cases in the past, and learned enough to help; hopefully.

“Come by my place in a half hour and let me interview you. I have an idea for an article that you’d be perfect for. We need to get this out to the public.”

Not taking into account that she may not want her help and that Nick is who she actually asked, Piper, is now a little embarrassed by her actions. It's times like these that make her realize why she is alone by being her normal, loud, pushy, self.

“I'm sorry. You probably already have your mind set up on someone who is an actual detective. Not some reporter who chases you down the street…” Feeling a hand gently take her own, Piper stops talking to see Nora looking at her with appreciation.

“Of course I'll come by.” She says and gives Piper's hand a squeeze.

“Great!” Piper says as relief washes over her that she didn't make a fool out of herself; yet.

“Half hour?” Piper nods.

“I’ll be there.”

_I just hope I'm not getting in over my head- again._

Pacing in her small Publick Occurrences office/ home, Piper has been wearing out a path in the rug since she arrived home. She has never been this nervous before and can't figure out why. It’s just an interview. She's done hundreds of them just like this one, so why can't she think of anything other than the woman in the blue dress?

“It's just an interview Piper, calm down.” She says out loud with a long sigh.

Nothing that she has done has been able to calm her nerves. She’s smoked, had a drink of Nuka Cola, with and without whiskey, but nothing is working. Her tension grows that much more when she realizes that she has wasted the entire time panicking about screwing up the interview and had not come up with a single question to ask.

“Christ!” She begins to scribble down some words on a scrap piece of paper and hopes she can get at least two questions written before Nora arrives when the bell rings to indicate that she is too late.

“Shit.” She looks at the door, hoping that she’s wrong and it was the TV, or Nat forgot her key until the bell rings again. Groaning as she runs her palms down her face, she moves to the door to answer when she trips over a stack of papers, sending them sprawling across the already messy floor.

“Great.” Wide-eyed and panic-stricken Piper sees how much of a slob she truly is at the worst possible time. Realizing that she is out of time, the reporter takes a deep breath while taking one last look at her home and opens the door to see Nora’s smiling face.

“Hey, Piper.” Nora's voice relaxes her a little with two little words.

“Glad you dropped by.” The reporter says after opening the door and motioning for her to enter the extremely messy work area.

“Sorry about the mess.” Piper’s cheeks turn red again. She could normally care less what people think, but there is something different about Nora.

_Get real Piper. What would she even see in you?_

“Thank you for inviting me,” Nora says while walking through the doorway. “And what mess?”  

“You're just being polite.” Piper motions to the knocked over stack of papers that Nat has yet to sell. Along with the pile of empty Nuka Cola bottles that she leaves lying around the house.

“I like this place. It is cozy and home, I'm assuming?”

Piper can tell that she is just being nice and can only imagine what her home looks like up in Sanctuary Hills. She’s never been up there, never had a reason to go there, but she’s always imagined what it might be like.

From the beautifully manicured lawns, a new shiny car in each driveway, appliances that actually worked instead of what she deals with, Nora's home must be amazing. Especially if the car she drove here in is any indication. There’s probably a Mr. Handy robot in each kitchen making the perfect cup of coffee each morning and taking care of day to day chores that Piper can barely keep up with, like cleaning. Hell, Nora’s home has more than likely been on the cover of a magazine like Picket Fences.

It’s nothing like her small two bedroom apartment that barely has room for her printing press much less the two occupants.

“You said you wanted to help me find my son?” Nora’s voice snaps Piper back to reality and Pipers eyes focus on Nora’s longer than necessary.

“Uh, yes, sorry.” Embarrassed, the young reporter breaks eye contact and takes out her small notebook. It is mostly blank, just like her mind at the moment, until the most obvious questions pop into her mind.

“In your own words, can you tell me what happened?”

“Well…” An expression of complete sadness washes over Nora, and it looks to the reporter like she doesn't even want to continue on, much less be standing in her living room.

“Please have seat.” Piper motions for the upset mother to sit on the couch, that probably wouldn't be worthy of her trash, much less sit on, but Nora does so anyway.

“I had just set Shaun down for the night,” Nora is doing her best to focus on the reporter in front of her but Piper can tell that her mind is on her son.

“When the doorbell rang. So I quickly answered so whoever it was wouldn’t wake up Shaun. It turned out to be a salesman, so after I sent him away I checked on Shaun and…” Nora takes a deep, calming, shaky breath as Piper offers her a tissue to dry her eyes.

“He was gone. I didn't hear anything or see anyone. The windows and doors were all closed and locked. He was just gone.” The young mother looks completely exhausted from this whole ordeal. Staring at a spot on the floor, she becomes lost in thought until Piper speaks up.

“Hey,” The reporter says softly, gaining Nora’s attention. “I'll do everything I can to help you. We will find your son.” Piper cannot fathom what she would do, or how she would act if this was Nat. And even though what she just said is not standard when dealing with a missing person, and giving a guarantee isn't a good idea, Piper still wants Nora to know that she is serious about finding her son.

“So what happened next?”

“Well, the police searched my entire home and couldn't find anything that explains how he was taken, or how they got into my home.”

“Okay,” Piper’s mind is a jumble of ideas and opinions, but one sticks out. "So uh... if it's okay with you I'd like to take a look at your home...and see if the police missed anything? Talk to the salesmen?”

“That shouldn't be a problem." Nora nods. "No one is at my home now."

"Where are the police? Why aren't they there waiting for a ransom demand?" Piper is livid. This is exactly what she was talking about before to Nick. She shakes her head and gets upset at the private detective all over again. _I should have pushed harder for him to help._

Nora seems to appreciate the reporter's annoyance but calmly explains that she does, in fact, have a Mr. Handy robot who is supposed to let the police know the moment anyone calls about Shaun.

"Other than that they said it's just a waiting game."

"That's a bunch of crap." Piper scoffs. There should be fliers, billboards with his picture on it. Every television should have his face plastered on it, and when I get done they will."

"I appreciate what you're doing Piper." Nora grabs ahold of the reporter's hand and squeezes. Piper can tell by the moisture around her eyes that this is upsetting her so she tried to calm down a little.

"So what about this salesman?"

"The man in yellow is what I called him." She forces a smile while describing the salesmen. "He is apparently just that, a salesman. Worked for some company called Vault-Tec. Everyone thought it was odd for him to be selling safes so late but he isn't a suspect." Nora makes a face and senses something is troubling the reporter.

“But it seems like there is something more.”

“That transparent, huh?” Receiving a smile as an answer, Piper continues.

“Normally the first few suspects in a missing persons case are, related.”The last word is hesitantly said, knowing that this is a sensitive subject.

“Yes, the police already went over this, but I don't think they followed up on most of the names that I gave them.”

“Why do you say that?”

“I know that they talked to my family, but Nate, my ex's family is important, close to the mayor type important.”

“I see.” Piper does see, all too well in fact since she knows that the mayor is involved in numerous crimes to even include the death of her father, but doesn't have the proof.

“You have that look again Ms. Wright. That look that says that you have an idea but don’t want to voice it.”

She does have an idea but isn't sure that she should say anything as Nick is in the back of her mind telling her to get out of this now, that's she’s about to get in over her head. But when isn't she?

“We have to interview Nate’s family to see what they know, no matter who they know.” She receives a smile, that she is beginning to love, and a nod. Soon they head out, with hopes that this is the right thing to do.

Nervously rubbing her hands together while she debates what to say when the door opens, Piper is now regretting her decision to do this on her own, but Nora insisted.

_‘They won't even open the door if they know I'm there.’_ She said to her right before they headed to her former in-laws home. It was then that Piper heard Nick’s voice screaming at her to let this go, but it's a little too late.

“Can I help you?” An elderly woman asks and Piper wonders how long this person has been standing here since she doesn't remember the door even opening.

“Yes, hello. My name is Piper Wright from Publick Occurrences newspaper and…”

“I know who you are Ms. Wright, and if you're here about my son then I have nothing to say. I read your article...”

“I’m here,” Piper raises her voice to stop the onslaught. She remembers the article she wrote, quite well, but this isn't about that. “About your grandson.” The expression that appears on the woman's face tells Piper all that she needs to know. She doesn't know about the kidnapping, yet anyway. And she hasn't seen him either.

“Shaun? What about him?”

“Well, he was taken a few days ago and..."

“What!!!” The surprised look is evident that she truly doesn't know as her hand instantly covers her mouth and tears begin to fall. Either that or she is a good actor.

“Shaun come quick!” She yells into the house, apparently to her husband who appears a few moments later.  

“What is it, Nancy?” A man soon appears, a little out of breath and Piper can see that he is trying to stop the aging process by dying his hair, but he is failing miserably.

“It's Shaun. He missing!” Her voice breaks as the man who is also apparently named Shaun as well looks on in concern.

“How do you know?” He asks.

“She, she just told me.” Nancy stammers and points toward Piper. The reporter who has her hand out which he takes, introduces herself again.

“Piper Wright, Publick Occurrences.” She goes onto explain to the upset couple about the case, without giving away too much. All while asking in a roundabout way if they were involved without insulting them, but is interrupted by a voice from behind her.

“Did you take Shaun?!”

"Nora?"

"Did you take him?!"

“How dare you come here and accuse us. We haven't even seen our grandson since Nate died.” Nancy’s voice cracks a little when mentioning her son, but Piper is more concerned about the other grieving mother who was supposed to have stayed in the car.

“Where is he?!” The smaller woman doesn't look like her voice should be loud enough to disturb the neighbors but lights are turning on all over the place.

“Nora, just wait in the car.” Piper takes ahold of the young mother who is trying to push past her and into the home. The reporter doesn't blame her but this isn't going to help anything.

“Get out of here before I call the cops,” Nancy says and Piper is trying to keep the piece but Nora is a lot stronger than she looks.

“Please…” The fight is starting to leave Nora. She is no longer trying to move past Piper but is now holding on to the reporter to keep from falling as the tears fall and a scream of anguish is muffled by the reporter's jacket.

“This isn't the way,” Piper whispers, pulling her into an embrace, and hopes she doesn't put up a fight while leading her back to the car.

“Come on, I’ll take you home.” They are about halfway back to Nora’s car when she pulls away and tries to run back to the elderly couple before Strong grabs ahold of Nora who is now doing everything that she can to get away from the large man. Realizing that she can't, Nora does the only thing left and stares directly at the elderly couple.

“Give me back my son!!!”


	3. No Surrender

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to thank all of you who have left Kudos, bookmarked, subscribed commented...etc. It is greatly appreciated.

"What did you hope to accomplish by going there?" The question by the detective is rhetorical but Piper silently answers anyway, followed by an invisible middle finger.

_Your job._

"This is exactly why you need to let us do our job,"

_But you haven't yet_.

"You can't just go to someone's home, who could possibly be a suspect, and question them!"

_We did it because you’re too afraid?_

Taking a breath the detective continues "There is a process to these things. I know you want to get your son back Mrs. Benedetti. I get it, I truly do, and we are trying, but your interference could have compromised the investigation."

"What investigation?!" Piper finally speaks up. It's been nearly an hour of listening to Danny tell them that they messed up and she is tired of listening to it.

"At least we were doing something. What the hell have you two done?" When neither detective speaks up is when she becomes even more irritated and stands up from Nora's couch.

"What has anyone done to find Shaun? I went there to ask some questions about his disappearance because you two refuse to talk to them!" She is now in Danny's face and is looking in between the two detectives. She's not sure who the other one is but the red hair, green eyed officer does not look happy. "And it's all because of who they know. Isn't that right, Danny?"

"That's enough Piper. You're way out of line."

"Am I? Am I really, detective?" The amount of contempt in her voice surprises even her, but this investigation is a farce.

"How many crimes have been tied back to his office? Yet the minute someone looks into him or his associates they disappear, or develop amnesia. And now there is a missing child with a family that could very well be linked to this, who just so happens to know McDonough, and surprise, surprise, they aren't being questioned. So yes, I thought that this mother," she points to Nora who hasn't moved, much less said a word since leaving her former in-laws home. "deserved an answer."

"And if they do have Shaun, and you just spooked them, what then?" The female detective with the surprisingly deep Irish accent speaks up. "I was in the process of following up a lead that may have given us enough evidence to conduct a search and look into them more. But your little stunt may have screwed it all up." This causes the fight to leave the reporter upon hearing this.

As far as Piper was concerned no one was willing to go after the Mayor of the Commonwealth or anyone affiliated with him for even a traffic ticket but hearing this changes it all. She is at least appreciative of this new detectives honesty and from the look on Danny's face, Piper realizes that he knew nothing of this and it gives the reporter a good feeling that something may actually happen. But that thought also causes her to worry that much more about what she just did and what the consequences could be.

"Now, you two need to stay out this and let us do our jobs. I can't promise anything Mrs. Benedetti, but if you let me handle this then I will do everything in my power to get Shaun back. Okay?" Her voice softens, as well as her demeanor. Piper has witnessed numerous officers who were able to change their attitude in an instant. Her father was no different.

_You have to be._ He had told her. _There is a difference between a suspect and a victim and they need to be treated as such, otherwise, neither one will be of any use to your investigation._

"Okay." Nora nods and forces a smile. It isn’t much of a response but the grieving mother had yet to acknowledge anyone since arriving home. Her voice is barely above a whisper and seeing this already upset mother trying to keep it together is making the young reporter feel that much worse.

_What if I screwed this whole thing up?_

Piper should be used to getting in over her head by now but this is a missing child, and there are others affected by this. It's not about getting the story.

_Maybe I do need to leave this to the police._

"Thank you, detective." Nora finishes while the two Commonwealth detectives move towards the door to leave.

"Please call me Cait, and we will be in touch,” Cait looks to the two women then turns to Piper and continues. “Walk us to the car?" The redhead asks, but the reporter realizes quickly that it was not a request.

"Uh, yeah," she says hesitantly, still unsure as to why she is agreeing to do this. "I'll be right back," Piper tells Nora who only replies with a smile and a nod. It isn’t much of a smile but it seems genuine like she actually wants the reporter to return.

“So what's up?" Piper asks after closing Nora's front door.

"I'll meet up with you Danny?" Cait motions for her partner to head for the car.

"Oh, uh, okay." He is hesitant but does as he is told, and slowly makes his way to the car but doesn't get in. Instead, he leans up against the side, lights up a cigarette, and watches the two women closely.

"What’s up is," Cait says quietly and catches Piper off guard a little with what she says next. "I need you to keep doing what you're doing. You're obviously on to something and I think that Nora's former in-laws are involved in some way. My boss got a call after you showed up at their house and he was not happy," leaning in, the female detective finishes in a whisper and Piper can sense that she is ashamed of something. "He told us to stay away from them.”

”You’re serious?”

”Aye...bunch of bullshit if you ask me. So you keep looking into them but do it quietly and without her." She motions to the front door, and Piper answers with a nod.

She watches as the other detective, who seems to be a friend of sorts, walks away while trying to process what was just said to her.

She was right. Right about it all. The mayor, his office, her father, and even Nora's son. She was right about everything. But her being right doesn't make anything any better; in fact, everything is worse. There are so many questions that are running through the reporter's mind. Mainly, how is the mayor allowed to get away with everything that he has done? And why is the police department not doing anything about it? Just what exactly has she gotten herself into now? Will they be able to find Shaun, and is she in too deep, like Nick said?

Her next thoughts are of her sister, and whether or not she is doing right by her. All she has ever wanted is for the truth to come out, but their father looked for the truth and all it did was get himself killed. Nat needs someone now more than ever but is Piper the one who she should look up to, or should it be someone like Nora, someone who wants to be a parent and is responsible. Would Ellie take her since she already watches her most days? It’d be for the best.

_She needs not to end up like me. I’ve been in enough trouble already._

It’s hard for the reporter to think like this but keeping Nat safe by not having her in her life is the only thing that seems to be the best choice. She continues to contemplate how this would even work, or where Nat could go when all of it is erased as she walks back into Nora’s home. Once inside her mind focuses when she realizes that Nora is crying on the couch.

"I'm sorry," Nora says when she looks up and sees Piper staring back at her. It is the first sign of any emotion shown by Nora, at least in front of anyone.

“For what?” Piper moves to the grieving mother and kneels in front of her. “You don’t have to be sorry for anything.” she is trying to convince the young mother but Nora just shakes her head.

“I should have told you about our relationship or lack thereof. I never should've gone there in the first place. I got you into trouble, and if that detective is right then I may have screwed it all up. And I won't be able to live…”

“Hey, hey, look at me,” Piper interrupts her by taking Nora’s hand in her own and squeezing them to get her attention.

Her hands are soft, and when Nora squeezes back a warm feeling moves through the reporter's body. If things were different, Piper could see them walking together, hand in hand, and even being a family. But there are more important things to worry about right now.

_Like you have a shot with her._

“You didn't get me into trouble. Trust me I can do that all on my own,” she says with a roll of her eyes, which earns a smile. “And as far as screwing anything up... I should not have brought you there. As much as I think that Danny is an ass, bringing a victim or a parent to a possible suspects home is rule number two, in what not to do.”

“What’s rule number one?”

“Let the police handle it.” This earns a doubtful look that turns into another smile that Piper is growing extremely fond of. The reporter is trying her best to keep Nora’s thoughts from staying too dark, but it is difficult with something like this, and she can see and hear it when Nora’s demeanor changes suddenly.

“I never should have kept him from them.” Nora is staring at a spot in the corner of the room, lost in her thoughts.

“Who?”

“Nate’s parents, and Shaun.” Nora looks ashamed all of a sudden.

“After we split up, he disappeared. Some sort of classified military training and he was gone for almost a year, but his parents kept in touch. They wanted to see their grandson, and I had no problems with that. Soon, Nate came back and tried to fix everything between us, which I wanted no part of. Then he threatened to take Shaun. I fought with everything I had Piper. But even with all of that, I allowed his parents to see Shaun. But soon that changed. I didn't trust that they wouldn’t try something. Nate died a little while later and I thought the custody hearing would stop, but his parents took over instead. It ended as soon as it began and I thought I was done fighting. Now my baby was taken and I am fighting all over again. I’m tired, Piper.” It’s heart-wrenching to listen to what Nora is saying but it sheds a little light on everything that happened. 

“I can’t imagine going through any of this. And I know you’re tired but I just need you to hang in there a little while longer. Can you do that?”

It’s a few moments before Nora acknowledges what Piper had asked but the slight nod is enough.

“Do you mind if I take a look around Shaun’s room? I...I don’t know if I’ll find anything that the police didn't but another set of eyes couldn't hurt, right?” She isn’t sure if this is even the appropriate time to ask but it was the main reason for coming here. That, and to see if she was right about Nora’s home in Sanctuary Hills; which she was.

“Yes, it’s just down the hall on the right. I’ll be right there, I need some tea.”

Piper smiles warmly and accepts when Nora offers her a cup of her own. She shakes her head in disbelief as she walks down the hallway towards Shaun's bedroom. To say that she is impressed is an understatement and her imagination did not do Nora's home any justice. The entire home is immaculate and if it isn’t on the cover of a magazine then Piper will put it on the front page of her paper. For two people the home is massive, the kitchen is state of the art and there isn't a blemish anywhere. 

She stops to admire a few of the family pictures that are hung perfectly on the wall when she hears Nora’s voice from the other room.

“Codsworth, could you come here for a moment.?

“Did you,” Piper begins but is interrupted by the wall in front of her opening up, revealing a floating robot of some sort. It has a round head and four arms that look to have weapons that must be used for torture. A saw, an arm with a claw as well as one with a flamethrower of some sort adds up to one thing; whoever took Shaum left this robot of death to finish Nora off in case she got too close.

“Holy shit!” the reporter screams as she pulls out her revolver.

“Piper?”

“Get behind me.”  

“No wait, he’s…”

“Don't move!” Piper screams as her hands begin to shake while aiming at the killer bots head, completely ignoring Nora’s pleas to stop.

“Don't come any closer!” The floating death trap stops at her command, and the reporter figures that as long as she is in between it, and Nora then she will have a running start.

“Piper, he’s…”

“He’s here to finish you off. Get out and I’ll take care of him,” arms outstretched in front of her, fingertip is resting on the trigger, readying herself to take the shot. She lets out a long breath, inhales and holds it just like her father taught her even though it is difficult to concentrate with her adrenaline flowing. She is about to fire when two hands come from behind and lay on top of her own. Piper feels Nora pressed into her back and a soothing voice is followed.

“It is okay, Piper.” Her entire body becomes rigid and feels electric as Nora’s hands are now on her own and she watches her gun being lowered.

“He is my Mr. Handy butler,” Piper isn't sure why she can't speak at the moment. Whether it's the adrenaline from how scared she was or how amazing this feels with Nora’s hands gently turning her own to display the gun.

“Nice firearm.” Piper can feel Nora’s breath on her ear, gentle hands caressing her own and for a moment the thing that was trying to kill them is forgotten.

“Thanks, it was my fathers,” She hears herself say but all of her thoughts are of how amazing Nora feels pressed up against her and how she wishes this could be a regular occurrence.  

“He was a police officer?”

“Yes,” She breathes out in a shaky voice. 

“This is his forty-four magnum?”

“Yes,” Piper is melting with how low Nora’s voice has become. She almost sounds as if she’s turned on and the reporter can barely stand up until she hears a slight laugh from the woman behind her.

“So you not only wanted to destroy my butler but kill my wall and the neighbor's house as well?”

“I uh,” she can feel the warmth creep up her cheeks and she can only imagine that she is as red as her trench coat. “Sorry,”

“It’s okay, just please don't put any holes in him. He was expensive.” The last sentence is whispered into her ear and Piper nearly melts into the continued embrace.

“Okay.”

“Codsworth, Piper. Piper this is Codsworth.”

“A pleasure.” The metallic voice comes from the supposed butler, and it sounds nothing less than sarcastic.

“Shall I make your tea, Mum?”

“Thank you, yes,” Nora responds and they both watch as he floats by and heads for the kitchen.

“I am so sorry.”

“For trying to protect me? I’ll admit I was a little surprised with your hand-cannon and I’d like to see what else you have hidden under that coat, but I appreciate your heroics, my sexy protector.”

Piper figures that she must be glowing as red as a light bulb on the stadium scoreboard with that last statement as her embarrassment continues.

“I uh. Don't have anything else worth seeing.”

“Oh, I highly doubt that,” Nora says and Piper has to pull away or she will embarrass herself even more by turning around and kissing the woman in blue deeply.

“I’ll go check Shaun's room?” She says quickly but regrets pulling away. The warmth of Nora’s body is still present so Piper has to close her eyes and convince herself that this can’t happen, as much as she wants it too.

Nora says something about getting their tea and as Piper’s racing pulse begins to slow to a normal rate she looks around the infant's room. She isn't sure what she expected but the crib with a mobile on it, changing table with diapers and various creams and wipes neatly stacked on it doesn't look out of place. It's just as Nora said. Nothing is disturbed and there is nothing to indicate that anyone was kidnapped.

_Great, now what?_

Piper shakes her head as she looks around the room while her annoyance grows. What did she expect to find here? And even if she does find anything, she isn't a detective and doesn't have their resources so her purpose here is what exactly? The only answer that she can come up with is to screw this investigation up and waste valuable time that Shaun doesn't have.

"I'm wasting everyone's time," Piper says while leaning on the side of the crib. "Nick was right,"

"About what exactly," Piper nearly jumps out of her skin when she hears Nora's voice from the doorway. "As far as I'm concerned you haven't done anything wrong or wasted time. In fact, you've been the only one to get anywhere. Even if my in-laws didn't do anything, they are the first people questioned about any of this and it has been two days."

Hearing what Nora has to say and seeing her expression that insists for the reporter not to argue allows Piper to stop second guessing herself for the moment. It brings her spirits up, especially since it was the one thing that her father was good at when things didn't go well. Whether it was with their lives or the paper, her dad always knew what to say, and Piper feels like she could be home.

"Thanks, I just...there is a lot at stake here and Nick is always having to get me out of one jam or another. I'm loud, pushy, and that's only got me death threats and no friends. I know I took this case on and said I’d find your son but I couldn't live with myself if something were to happen to your son and it was my fault because I'm not the most qualified."

"But you are. You can go and do things where the police have restrictions and rules to follow. You have sources and resources at your disposal that they could only hope to have. That is the reason why I went to Nick for help, but what I got was a better investment," Piper returns the smile that is aimed at her and excepts the tea graciously.

The warm liquid is soothing and just the right temperature and if Codsworth is actually a butler then she got her monies worth.

"Plus I like that you're loud and pushy. I think its needed sometimes."

"Thanks," Piper can feel her cheeks getting red again and quickly changes the subject. "So how do you know so much about my gun? I thought you were a lawyer."

"Well, I am a lawyer but I work for Heckler and Koch firearms and we are required to know about, and carry their product. They gave me my own ten-millimeter for my one-year anniversary. It's an odd gift but it's worth over a thousand dollars so..."

"Wow," the reporter is legitimately surprised. "For my first year doing the paper, my dad brought us to a ballgame. Then we each had a bowl of noodles from Takahashi's on our way home-which is amazing by the way- and then Nat got me a box of Fancy Lads snack cakes for dessert," Piper remembers that day well. The entire day had been planned by Nat. She was so excited to help print out the pages, especially since she helped with some of the articles. Oddly enough that was the same paper that she reported Nate's death. 

"Sounds like a fun time," Piper hears Nora say as the memories from that day fade. It was the last time that they all did something as a family and it will go down as one of Pipers top five favorite days, so she isn't surprised when she sees Nora looking back at her with a concerned look.

"It was a good day," she says with a nod and wipes away the moisture around her eyes.

"So, did you find anything?" Nora asks and Piper appreciates the topic change.

"I was going to ask you the same thing. Nothing seems out of place so I really don't know what else to look for...in here anyway. Did you or the police find anything?"

"Just a pair of sunglasses and the police have them down at the station trying to get prints off of them but so far, nothing."

This baffles Piper to no end. Of all the things to find are a pair of sunglasses, especially at night. It makes no sense when there were no other clues left behind and no one heard anything. It's even odder since she has a Mr. Handy butler.

"Where was your floating death ball when this all happened anyway?"

"Codsworth," Nora says with a laugh. "was scheduled that day for maintenance so he wasn't here, but truth be told, and this may sound a little crazy,  I think he feels guilty."

"Right, guilty, sure," Piper is enjoying the banter and the constant smile from Nora, but a serious thought runs through her mind. "Is it always scheduled for a certain time?"

"Yes, every six months. Do you think there is something there? And do you really think he's a death machine?"

"Maybe not yours but I've heard horror stories, and I want to investigate all avenues, so I say we go talk to this mechanic, but first I need you to promise me something." She receives a nod in agreeance and continues.

"Surprisingly I was told to continue on with my investigation, and leave you out, but I don't want to do that, so...

"I'll be good." Nora rolls her eyes and motions for Piper to walk ahead of her but the reporter stops short when that stupid robot appears out of nowhere, again.

"Might I take your cup, Ms. Piper?"

"Jesus Christ! You can’t keep scaring me like that," Piper hands the butler her cup back with one hand as she tries to keep her heart from coming out of her chest with the other.

"I do apologize. It was not my intention to frighten you."

"Why don't I believe you?" Pipers eyes narrow at the floating pain in the ass.

"Alright you two, that's enough." Nora moves in between them while shaking her head in disbelief.

"But he started it," Piper whines as she is escorted out of the front door of Nora’s home. "You really don't need a butler,"  

"I kinda do. Do you see those hedges? I literally have to keep up with the Jones's next door."

"Well, next time he scares me I’m gonna shoot him." 

"Ugh...Piper, please stop. You're going to make me separate the two of you aren't you?" Nora answers with a roll of her eyes and a shake of her head while closing her front door, leaving Codsworth to himself.

He heads for the sink and begins to wash the two dirty cups while going over his daily schedule.

1\. Trim the hedges

2.Clean up the family dogs refuse

3.Take out the garbage

4\. Inform the police if anyone contacts them about master Shaun

The last being the most important but his focus can only be on the first three right now. Mum was right; he does feel bad about not being here in order to help with young Shaun, but focusing on his daily tasks is the only thing that he can do right now. He hates things being unkept and unclean and humans have a definite knack for finding new and improved ways to make them that way. He was programmed to be a butler and cleaning is his life. He can't imagine why his owners, who he calls Mum, act any differently especially with young master Shaun in the house. He is how a human should behave- keeping their messes to themselves. All wrapped up in a nice little package.  

So now he is left in this quiet home just the way the Mr. Handy Robot Butler likes it. It’s easier for him to clean this way; without the humans messing it all up. He finishes at the sink and heads for the front yard where his award-winning hedges await when something out of his control stops him. He can not understand what exactly is happening and begins a complete diagnostic scan when he no longer has control of anything. A buzzing noise comes from inside of him, followed by a barely audible click as the camera and recording device implanted in his optic receiver is turned off.

Staring at the screen, the person viewing it makes a call in order to inform his partner on the other line to expect a visit. A smile moves across his lips as he takes one final look at the screen before it goes blank. He types in a few commands and releases control of the Mr. Handy butler as he sits back in his chair while his plan continues to work in his favor perfectly.

 

 

 

 

 


	4. A Kiss From the Sky

“So that was a colossal waste of time,” Piper groans after the door closes to the Mr. Handy workshop and they find themselves headed towards Nora's car. They had just spent the better part of an hour speaking with an elderly gentleman and his family about Codsworth, and got nowhere. Piper is trying not to let her frustration show so Nora stays optimistic but it's difficult.

"Do you think that they deliberately tried to throw us off?" Nora’s concern is evident as Piper silently goes over what just happened and she may be on to something, but what?

Mr. Arlen Glass, his wife Cheryl, and daughter Marlene were nice enough and did work on Mr. Handy robots, but pecan pie, and his new invention, the Giddyup Buttercup toy, were the main topic of discussion. He even created his own catchphrase- "It’s the ultimate in equestrian robotics" -which he said numerous times as Cheryl went over her pie recipe at length.

"I'm not sure, but it's just frustrating when I think I have a good idea and it doesn't get us anywhere except hungry.” Piper can probably make the delicious dessert in her sleep, but that just adds to her internal fight she is having. Because honestly what reason did the family have to lie?

"Oh come on Piper it wasn't a complete waste," Nora's voice is always soothing and it allows Piper to focus on the past few moments a little easier. "you got to see the inner workings of a robot you hate and can probably disassemble Codsworth when I'm not looking. You know how to make my favorite dessert now, and..." Nora draws out the last word and a wry smile moves across her lips.

"Don't want to hear it." Piper's eyes widen and she quickly looks away from Nora as she quickens her pace to the car. To say that she was mortified after what occurred in the Mr. Handy workshop would be an understatement and she can not believe that Nora is bringing it up.

"Why Piper, whatever could you mean?" She can see Nora keeping pace with her and knows what is next. "Could it be the Glass's daughter?”

”I said I don’t want to hear it.” Piper pulls her collar up on her jacket, and her hat down to try and hide but she knows it isn't working.

”She was very fond of you.”

_Kill me now!_

In fact, their daughter, who couldn’t have been more than fifteen, attached herself to the reporters hip as soon as she came out of the back to greet them. Piper still feels uncomfortable just thinking about it since the girl was just a little older than Nat. They were there about Codsworth and she was hoping that Nora didn't see what was going on or let it go if she did, but she isn't lucky on either accounts. It wasn’t hard to miss the way she followed Piper around and how she laughed at everything she said. The playful way she would touch her arm and subtle flirts that were not so subtle, and it’s no wonder Nora saw what happened.

"Can we please talk about something else?" Piper knows that she sounds like she is begging because she is, and lets out a sigh of relief when Nora seems to take pity on her.

"Like?"

"Like, how we just got the runaround back there," she points over her shoulder with her thumb and purses her lips. Nice or not, the couple skated around every question asked. "I mean they just had him here but they couldn’t answer our questions? It makes no sense." Piper knows that she becomes even more animated in order to express her point when she gets aggravated. Sometimes a little too much, and now is no different. Especially when Nora inches away from her so not to get hit, but they are wasting too much time and this is important.

“Why doesn't he just call it the 'I can replace parts on your Mr. Handy but we won't tell you what we did' workshop?” The sarcasm is oozing out, yet Piper reluctantly cracks her own smile when Nora chuckles.

"I think that would be too long of a sign."

"Har har har, you're hilarious."

"I know I am but he said it himself- 'He's going away from Mr. Handy's and making his own toy'-  he seemed extremely excited to tell us, so..." Nora repeats what the old man had said. She applauded his passion, his drive, plus the fact that he's willing to take such a risk by going away from an established company to one of his own. It reminds her of a certain reporter. "At least I know where to go to get Codsworth fixed from now on.”

’The O'Neill Family manufacturing plant.' Arlen had slid a card to Nora and it caught PIper as odd that he didn't really say anything more about them, and continued his conversation. It's probably just her normal paranoia getting the best of her but it was almost like they were being listened to, and he was trying to give her a message.

“Maybe we can bring him there and they can tell us something?” Nora sounds like she is reaching and Piper files her suspicions away for later while focusing on what to do next.

"I guess," Piper isn't convinced that this is the right way to go. In fact, she isn't sure what way they should look into next, until something her father once told her pops into her mind. "You said you work for H & K firearms right?" Receiving a curious nod the reporter continues. "Is there anyone there who may hold a grudge, like you got promoted over someone, or they didn't like your dress you wore one day? Not that that would ever be an issue since you dress so nice..."

When the curious look staring back at her becomes amused disbelief is when Piper realizes that she is babbling and needs to elaborate.

"My Dad and Nick used to always discuss their cases, and I may have eavesdropped on one or two of them," Okay so it was every single one that they had, Piper thinks, but that's not important. Whats important is what they said. "In a kidnapping case, it's normally family, friends, or co-workers that are the prime suspects and we need to cover all bases since I'm sure that the police haven't been there yet. We need to head there soon..." Piper stops when she sees Nora's expression. She isn't sure what to make of it since it’s a mixture of sadness but with a smile. She looks miserable and happy all at the same time and Piper can't figure out whats wrong especially since it’s all focused towards the reporter.

"Did...did I say something wrong?" 

"No..." Nora shakes her head and moves to lean on a nearby car. Her hands are covering her eyes and Piper can tell that she is crying, but the smile hasn't left. The reporter feels horrible for the young mother, and ever since they came back from her former in-laws home, Nora's been an emotional roller coaster.

"You okay?" The question is the first thing that Piper can think to ask and she chastises herself because of course she's not okay, her son is missing.

"It's just overwhelming to think that people so close to me would do something like this."

"I know," Is all that Piper can think to say because unfortunately, she's right but as upsetting as it is to hear it is still the truth, albeit an ugly one.

"You sure you want to come with me?" Piper is trying to be as careful as she can with the distraught mother. Putting herself in Nora's shoes while thinking back to what happened at her in-laws home and what Cait said is running through her mind, but if this were Nat then she'd want to be there for every step.  

 "I do, and this won't be a repeat of before," Nora says nodding, deep in thought while looking at a spot on the ground "but before we go there I wanted to thank you again," There isn't a need but Piper leans next to Nora and lets her finish. "I know I said it before but thank you...you've been so much help. I don't know what I'd be doing if it weren't for you,"

"You don't have to thank me for this or anything else," Piper pushes off of the car to stand in front of Nora, taking her hands in her own. She's isn't sure if she overstepped when Nora looks at their joined hands, possibly contemplating something until she eventually squeezes and nods in appreciation. Piper has to ignore how wonderful and soft her hands are and focus on cheering Nora up, the best she can. "Not that I don't appreciate the thanks but how about we save them until I find Shaun?" This statement causes Nora to quickly look up and into the reporter's eyes. It's a look that Piper wishes she could see directed at her forever.

Nora's next actions cause Piper’s breathing to catch in her throat and she freezes as she moves away from the car, wraps her arms around her waist, and gently kisses Piper on the cheeks. It is quick but amazing and an incredible sensation runs through Piper’s body as her skin reacts to Nora's soft touch and breath that is lingering with how close she still is. When Piper turns to face her she gets lost in her deep blue eyes.

Now, with their lips only a short distance apart, she can see that Nora is debating something and she isn't sure if she's ready for what may or may not happen next, but Nora breaks the silence first.

"That's how we say thank you from where I'm from." Seeing Piper's confusion, Nora continues. "You said when we find Shaun. Not if, or possibly. You said when." The hope in Nora's expression gives Piper her own boost of confidence but scares the shit out of her at the same time.

"But what if I don't." Piper retracts, knowing that she should not be promising anything again when it comes to this. "You'll never forgive me and I couldn't live with myself knowing..." The next few moments go by in an instant and Piper wishes she could slow down time. Nora's hands clamp firmly on either side of her face, holding her in place as lips press against her own, and an amazing sensation moves throughout the reporter's body, starting at her lips. She catches herself as her legs wobble and when Nora pulls away Piper has to stop from pulling her back in again and holding her in place.

"Learn to take a compliment," Nora's voice is barely above a whisper, but Piper’s focus is solely on the woman looking back at her with appreciation, mixed with adoration and possibly desire.

"I uh," fumbling for words, Piper takes a deep shaky breath, swallowing hard. "Goodness."

"Sorry, but you talk too much when you're nervous," Nora says with a smile. "Not that I mind, but let's get something clear, Ms. Wright," Piper isn't sure of too many things, but hearing her name said like that and having this woman this close is something she wants to have more of, as well as what Nora says next. "You'll take my compliments when I see fit to give them. Whether I say thank you, good job Piper, or," Soft lips press against her own again, and Piper lets out a small moan but comes out of her trance when Nora pulls away. "do that. Now come on, quit stalling" Nora’s smile is infectious but she seems to not be fazed by the past few moments so if Piper has to act like nothing just happened then so be it, but it will be difficult.

Piper quickly finds her legs since Nora isn't letting go, and is apparently anxious for her to interview her boss. This is going to be next to impossible to concentrate now, Piper thinks, but she has to focus, her son's life depends on it and they've wasted enough time even though it has been the best few moments of the reporter's young life.

X

X

X

X

"Nice to meet you, Ms. Wright," Nora's boss shakes the reporter's hand and smiles a warm smile, yet Piper isn't convinced that he is as nice as he seems.

"Thank you for meeting with me on such short notice Mr. Kellogg," Piper says and takes a seat in one of the most comfortable chairs she's ever sat in. "I'm sure you are busy so I appreciate it," Piper has always kept her opinions of who she is interviewing out of her work but it only took one look at the balding man, with a scar that runs from his forehead to down across his left eye and ending at his jaw, who probably looks down at everyone he meets, to know that she shouldn't trust too much that comes out of his mouth. Top it off with all of the animal heads on the wall, or trophies, and her opinion of him lowers by the moment. She remembers his name being tossed around by her dad and Nick but can't remember why. It may have been some sort of crime he committed but that's for a later time.

"Not a problem, Ms. Benedetti is a part of our family and we want to help in any way that we can. I just have to ask- why aren't the police here with you?" The balding man who seems to be older than his age suggests asks, and Piper instantly becomes annoyed.

"That's a good question, you'll have to ask them if they ever show up," Piper says with a roll of her eyes while she looks through her notebook. "So what does Nora, or Ms. Benedetti do here?" Piper begins.

"Well, like I said she is and has been a vital part of what we do here. She is our liaison between the companies home country of Germany and other countries to include the United States. She represents us while we broker deals with any local businesses who want to sell our product. She takes all of the headaches out of the process and makes everything nice and legal." There is something with the way that he says 'legal' that Piper doesn't like but her focus is temporarily on a different statement.

"Other countries?" Hearing what Nora is responsible for on a daily basis is impressive, especially being so young.

"Yes, she is stationed here since her family is local but her home country is actually Italy, so she is well versed in many languages from across the globe..."

Piper stops listening momentarily as doubt creeps in. How could someone so important and worldly even have an ounce of feelings for a loud-mouthed local kid who hasn't traveled out of the Commonwealth, and barely has a grasp of the English language? Add to the fact that she's a reporter for a crappy newspaper and Piper can't see why Nora would even want to be friends with her much less anything more. She is just being appreciative of my help is all that was, Piper thinks back to the kiss.  

"...it's just a horrible situation." Kellogg finishes and Piper comes back to the here and now.

"It is, and that's why we are here. I wanted to know if she had been promoted recently and passed someone else over, or is there anyone that she has had a problem with lately or in the past? Even if it's something small."

"There isn't anything that I can think of- as you can see everyone likes her," He motions to Nora through the giant windows that allow him to look out of his office at his employees, seemingly to spy on them. She smiles a little when she sees Nora surrounded by what looks to be half of the office that are trying to comfort her and offer their condolences. "And as far as promotions," He continues but Pipers focus is still on Nora. "she's been in her position for the past four years and there is no one higher than her." He pauses and Piper turns back to face him once again. "I still can't believe the police aren't doing anything."

"I'm going to keep my opinion about them to myself but if you're doubting my qualifications to continue this investigation I can assure you that my father taught me everything he knew about being an investigator. And even though I never became a cop I have helped with investigations of this magnitude before." She isn't sure why she is being so defensive but her heart is racing as she waits for him to doubt her claim.

"I apologize, Ms. Wright. I never meant to insinuate that you didn't know what you were doing. It's just that I know a few officers and I can't imagine them not coming here to ask these same questions."

"Once again I'll keep my opinions to myself on that matter." Now that she's established that she knows what she is doing and not to mess with her is when she relaxes a little more into the amazing chair that she wants to take home. She is sure that it costs more than her apartment, so she'll enjoy how comfortable it is as the cushion surrounds her until Kellogg opens his mouth and she pushes down on her pencil until the point breaks. 

"You said your father was a cop?" Realizing a little too late that the stupid chair is comforting her butt like a cloud and has made her drop her guard a little, but after hearing her father mentioned makes her instantly tense up. Kellogg is trying to turn the interview around and deflect which normally happens when someone wants to take control away from her and hide something, but that isn't happening here. 

Her only response is to nod and look away, wiping at her eyes when tears threaten to fall. She refuses to look weak in front of anyone, refuses to lose control of this interview; especially to Kellogg. 

"Is there anything that your company is working on that someone may want to steal?" She asks before he can say any more on the subject of her father and it seems to get his attention. "Some secret project that another company may want the plans for?"

"There may be something like that, yes. A few things actually." Piper sits up in her chair a little more while holding her new pencil against the page. She can tell that he is being cautious with what he is saying and hopes that he'll be cooperative. "I can show you what we are working on that may be of interest to other companies, but you'll have to agree to some stipulations before we proceed."

X

X

X

X

"This is a bunch of crap," Piper isn't sure where they currently are but assumes that they have been led down a long hallway since her voice is echoing and they’ve been walking for a while. "I can't believe I agreed to be blindfolded!"

"You wanted to see what my company is working on that's worth stealing or kidnapping for, so..." 

"Yeah, but how can they ask a reporter not to report on all of this. They're going to unveil it in a week anyway so..."

"I know," Nora says and Piper's tension drains away as their fingers intertwine. "Just don't take it personally, I'm blindfolded too." Piper can hear the smile in her voice and can only surmise that Nora is having a little too much fun with this.

"I've always imagined my first time being blindfolded a little differently. How about you Piper?"

"Uh...how long until we get to this secret room?" She hates the fact that Nora can make her turn a dark shade of red, more so than her trench coat.

Nora's hand squeezes her own while she giggles a little and it allows her to calm down. As soon as she agreed to everything that Kellogg had asked of her, Piper's internal alarms began to go off. Two men, one being Mr. Strong and another who is nearly as big, came in and lead them to an elevator where they were both blindfolded once they entered. She began to think that they were being led to their deaths rather than a secret room, but knowing Nora was with her made it a little easier. Still, she can't figure out why someone would kidnap Shaun if she has no dealings with the inner workings of research and development.

"You can take their blindfolds off now." Kellogg's voice comes from overhead speakers as if he's speaking from a different room. When Piper's eyes adjust to the dim light, she can see that he is actually standing in some sort of observation room. 

“Where are we?” Piper asks while looking out into the darkness. With the only light coming from the windows from the room where Kellogg is standing, she is able to make out a few large silhouettes in the distance but not much else.

”Please ensure that you wear the tags you are being given and stand behind the barricade until our demonstration is over.” Kellogg’s voice booms through the speakers and their two armed escorts instinctively move to the barricade in front of them.

”Demonstration?” Piper is becoming more curious by the moment, as she follows the two men when they hand her what looks like a blank name tag.

“What are these?” With the look she is getting from Nora it would seem that she is just as lost.

 “You wanted to see what we are working on Ms. Wright. Something that might be worth stealing, and here it is.” She can hear how proud Kellogg is and as the lights come on she can see why. 

When the lights buzz on and slowly brighten the room is when Piper sees three rows of different weapons. The silhouettes that looked to be people in the dark actually are Power Armor suits that the military use. They are lined along the back wall with other Power Armor suits facing them, but those look different somehow, bigger maybe? Next to them are some of the largest guns she's ever seen, and finally, a row of large cylinders that look almost like garbage cans.

"The power armor on the far wall were graciously donated by the military and the ones standing in front of them are our prototypes..." He goes on to tell the two women all about the history of Power armor and how the military has upgraded from the T-45 to the T-60 and although useful for the time, required a much-needed upgrade.

"Our Power Armor is more lightweight, yet stronger and adjusts to whoever is inside of it rather than its predecessor. It can handle a larger caliber bullet while protecting its occupant for longer periods. We added a built-in searchlight and jetpack. It uses half the amount of the fusion core that the previous suits used, plus full protection from radiation and I give you the X- 01." 

"Radiation!" The word unnerves Piper more than anything he's said so far. While she applauds their innovation to protect the soldier, protection from radiation can only mean one thing. "What are you expecting, the end of the world?"

"In a word, yes. I don't mean to alarm you Ms. Wright but with other countries increasing their nuclear arsenal who are not our allies, we wanted to focus our attention on the soldier so the military can focus on other things."

Like nuclear bombs, Piper thinks, and she suddenly regrets asking to come down here. But what kind of reporter would she be if she didn’t search for the truth, no matter how unnerving it may be.

"If you will put on your headsets and protective goggles then we can begin." 

Seeing the same worried look staring back at her from Nora, Piper can sense that she is just as nervous, but all of that is forgotten when a buzzer goes off, someone comes out of a side door and enters the X-01 power and picks up one of the large weapons on the table next to it.

"These are another prototype based off of the minigun, but instead of 5mm rounds it uses fusion cores as ammo." Before either of them can ask the minigun comes to life and begins to fire what looks like a laser. In almost an instant the T-45 power armor that is being fired upon melts into a pool of hot metal. The same happens to the next three sets of stronger armor with the only difference being more ammo required to gain the same effect. Piper breaths out a small sigh of relief knowing that there wasn't anyone in the armor but can't imagine this being used on a person.

"For our final power armor test, and the reason why we have the contract, we will be firing on our prototype." It's annoying how impressed Kellogg is with himself and she's sure that he will be expecting an applause from everyone in the room once this show of testosterone is finished.

She does find herself a little impressed when the minigun is fired in three rapid successive bursts that only scorch the metal of the X-01 suit but it is still intact. The final demonstration is from the garbage cans or 'Laser turrets' that fire the same type of ammunition but are all automated.

"This is why you must wear those badges, so the targeting system knows who is a threat."

"So those things would shoot at us if we weren't wearing these?" Piper flicks at her badge.

"Yes," Kellogg answers obviously. "The military already had defense turrets but we've upgraded them with not only a better form of ammo but we eliminated the warning sound that the older version has. It was a sort of a buzzing noise that sounded before it fired. It was an unintentional problem that plagued the original creators of the defense turrets..." He continued to babble on about how great he is while Piper moves to inspect the melted pieces of armor after the guns stop firing and the "All Clear" signal is given.

She knew how strong these older Power Armor suits were supposed to be since they'd been around for a long time and even the police department had a couple, but seeing this pile of melted metal sends chills down her spine with how destructive everything is that she's just watched. And as she looks to Nora who is looking down at a different set of destroyed armor she can definitely see why someone would want this equipment for themselves and what lengths someone would go to get it. 

But why would a company that makes handguns, turn to military grade Power Armor and weapons? Piper thinks and the answer is obvious; money. Why else do people do things if not to gain power, money, and notoriety?

"And now is when we see the medical part of our demonstration." His voice breaks her out of her internal discussion and she watches a table rise from the floor that has four large syringes inside of a vacuum sealed container. Surprisingly Kellogg, who has come down off of his perch, is now headed towards them.

"These are the newest in medical breakthroughs that we recently created, and," he stops and turns towards Nora. "I'm sorry to say may be the reason someone took Shaun. Our competitors would stop at nothing to get their hands on these."

"What do they do?"

"They are called Stim-paks and they are able to regenerate nearly any wound sustained on the battlefield and even bring someone back from the brink of death depending on how quickly it is administered..."

"How is that possible?" Nora asks, and Piper can tell that they both have the same questions. Mainly, who did they try this on to see if they were able to bring them back?

"There is a ton of scientific words that I don't understand, but all I know is that it works." Before anyone can say another word, Kellogg pulls out a revolver, places Strong's hand on the desk and fires a round through it.

"Watch out," Piper immediately puts herself in front of Nora while reaching for her own pistol that isn't there. "Are you fucking insane?"

"No, actually I'm not..." He says defensively but the look in his eye proves to Piper that he is truly nuts even if he won't admit to it.

"Who in their right minds shoots someone?!" If she thought she had a chance at strangling this maniac before his two goons threw her off she'd try, but they both seem to know what she is thinking. "Are you alright?" Piper moves to cover the big man's hand with a cloth but the bodyguard motions for her to stop.

”Strong okay...” these are the first words he’s ever said to her and normally she’d focus on that but the giant hole in his hand is more important.

"Mr. Strong, if you could please hold out your arm?" The next few moments are something that Piper will never forget as Kellogg holds up Strong's hand with the wound in it that disappears after he receives an injection.

"How..?" Piper is at a complete loss for words with what she just witnessed.

"Like I said, Ms. Wright- we had a breakthrough."

There wasn't much said after that moment, and as Piper walks through the front door of H & K firearms and heads to Nora's car, she is convinced that what she just saw has everything to do with Shaun's kidnapping.

"Your thoughts?" Nora's voice shakes her from her internal debate but for the second time in that day, the reporter is at a loss for words.

"I uh. I don't know what to say. Other than I think your boss is insane."

"Yeah, that was an eye-opener, to say the least."

"He shot Strong," Piper lets out a laugh, not really knowing how else to react. "You need to quit there, Nora, seriously. I won't be able to sleep at night knowing you work for a maniac."

Nora's mouth curves into a smile upon hearing Piper's words and she appreciates what she is saying. It's just something else that she is adding to the long list of things that are fascinating about the reporter, but she still has to mess with her.

"Why Piper, you're going to think about me when you're sleeping?"

"Uh..." 

"I love making you blush," Nora says with a smirk and a shake of her head. As hard as this situation has been, Nora is just grateful to have found the young reporter especially since it's easy to talk to her. "Where to next?"

"What time is it?" Piper asks.

"Four o'clock. Why?"

"Dammit, I have to get Nat. I'm sorry but I have to get my sister and then we can continue."

"It's okay. Its been a long day anyway and your sister comes first."

"But..."

"I insist. You've been with me all day and we've covered more ground than I expected, so go get your sister and take her home," Piper looks to be relieved a little, but apologetic all the same.

"But remember to think about me when you're sleeping," Nora says with that infectious smile. "and we will pick this up in the morning."

So they went their separate ways even though Nora was all Piper could think about. She talked about being with family but Nora was going to spend her night all alone in a big house where her son was taken. She is someone who is perfect in her eyes in every way except for her crazy boss. But what Piper wanted and reality are two separate things, so she is content with sitting at her desk in a not as comfortable chair, trying to think about what she can write without violating the non-disclosure agreement she signed. But the woman in blue is all she can focus on so she sighs while glancing at the blank piece of paper, stands up and moves to the kitchen to make dinner.

Nora had dropped her off at Nick's to get her sister from Ellie, where she apologized for being late, thanked her friend for watching her, and walked out without saying a word to Nick. The walk home was just as quiet as the meal they are having but something had been gnawing at her since Nora kissed her, and it must have been written all over her face since Nat picked up on it as soon as they sat down.

”How did you fall for someone in a day?” Nat asks while they eat their favorite noodle dinner.

"What are you talking about?" It's is annoying how easy that her sister can read her without Piper saying a word. It's almost like she is in her head. The hand waving her fork around, along with the disbelieving wide-eyed stare to go along with the attitude in her voice and she’s a spitting image of the reporter. 

“I mean really Piper she’s a story, not there for your personal amusement."

"Hey," Nat usually has good points, and Piper gives her some leeway, but sometimes she forgets who the adult is. "you are way out of line. She's not just another story, she is a friend who needs help so I'm helping!" Nat immediately backs down, but Piper has to concede to what Nat initially said. "But you're right, my feelings are getting in the way, and I don't know what to do."

"Did you tell her?

“God no! How would that conversation even go? -'Hey Nora, I know your son is missing and we've only known each other for like a day but I can't stop thinking about you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you.' Nat tries to hide her smile while Piper does her best impression of a ditz. “Seriously, I can't say that." Piper scoffs and shakes her head dismissively while pushing around her food on her plate. She is trying to get those words out of her mind since that is exactly what she wants to say, but it doesn't work. 

"Are you going to stop helping her?"

"No," Piper looks up from her food and answers immediately. 

"Well, you have to say something." The concern is written in Nat's eyes and as much as Piper appreciates her sister caring about her feelings, it doesn't make Piper feel any better. 

"Why? Why can't we just be friends and leave it at that? Why do I have to always get in over my head and screw shit up?"

"It's who you are," 

"Gee, thanks."

"Not the part about screwing stuff up although you tend to do that too," Nat says and rolls her eyes as she dodges a noodle thrown her way. "I'm talking about getting in over your head," she pauses to pet their dog behind the ears after he scooped up the noodle and placed his head on the table looking for more. "When you're passionate about something there is no stopping you and you've become passionate about this lady and her story. So take a step back. And I don't mean in the case. I mean from your feelings. Don't stop being her friend because she obviously needs one but become more professional," Nat makes an apologetic face, shrugs her shoulders and goes back to eating her food.

"It sucks, but what else are you going to do?"

As usual, her younger sister was correct and as Piper stares up at the ceiling while lying in bed she continues to replay their conversation in order to come up with a way to do what Nat suggested. She rolls over on her side to stare out into the night and is startled a little when lightning flashes across the sky, followed by a quick rumble of thunder that shakes her apartment. She always hated storms like this when she was a little girl but her father was there to comfort her, and she came to enjoy the closeness they shared. Now she has to do her own comforting as the bed dips when Nat climbs in behind her.

"You okay?"  

"Uh huh."

"Good, try to get some sleep."

It would prove difficult for Piper to take her own words while the clock continued to tick and her focus remained on the same spot on her ceiling or the light show out of her window. It wasn't that late and with the storm continuing on, Piper decides to get up and make herself a drink when the phone rings.

"Hello?"

"Piper, it's Nora. I uh..." She can sense her hesitation but hears a little fear in her voice.

"Whats wrong?"

"Can you come over? I have to show you something." Even her voice is soft and will be apart of her dreams if she could only get to sleep. 

"I would love to but I have Nat."

"Can you bring her? It's important."

"Yeah, sure I guess. Just let me call a taxi..."

"Strong should be there in a few moments. He'll help carry Nat if you need him. I hope that's okay?" 

"Did something happen?"

"I'll show you when you get here."

The worry in Nora's voice pushes all of her previous thoughts away and her focus moves back to the case. Within a few minutes, there is a knock at the door and she is letting Strong in to carry a still sleeping Nat to the car. Grabbing a bag, and not knowing what to expect, she shoves a change of clothes for the both of them into it, rubs her dog behind his ears, and locks the door behind her.

"Be a good boy, Dogmeat."

The ride over was quiet as usual since Strong said next to nothing other than a grunt here and there when someone thanked him, so Piper was left to her own thoughts while running fingers through Nat's hair.

"You're way to smart for your own good, do you know that?" She says while looking at her sleeping sister who is laying her head on her lap. The same sister who gives her good sound advice whether she asks for it or not, and a sister who refused to let Piper fall apart after their father passed away. Somehow the twelve-year-old, who has had to grow up way quicker than she should have, has acted more like the adult than Piper ever expected. And other than paying a few bills, Nat really doesn't need her in her life. Especially if Nat is going to have a chance at a good life. 

She looks out of the window as they move through the Commonwealth while trying to push the thoughts of her failing her sister, her father and Nora out of her mind. Nothing that she comes up with as an argument as to the opposite holds any merit since she can't find her fathers killer, Nat's turning into her, and it's almost a guarantee that she won't find Nora's child. 

"What would you do dad?" Her words are louder than she intends but apparently, they are at Nora's home already since Strong is out of the car, and heading to open her door.

"Thank god you're here!" Nora is already at the front door before they can even get halfway down the walkway.

"What happen?"

"I am so sorry you had to bring her out in this weather," Nora says while holding up an umbrella over Strong and Nat, who is in his arms.

"You can put her on the couch." After he does, Strong takes a blanket and covers the sleeping twelve-year-old, and it still amazes Piper that she can sleep through anything.

"I found this when I got home," Nora hands Piper a stuffed animal with a note attached to it after the front door closes behind Strong. The words 'Stay Away' printed on it, and Piper is now positive that Kellogg or someone at Nora's job has something to do with this.

"It's Shaun's," Nora's voice cracks a little. "I found it on the front porch when I got back. I didn't show it to anyone, and you were the first person I called, and I'm sorry it was so late, but I wanted to make sure that you were home..."

"Its okay," Piper stops Nora's rambling by placing a hand on her own. "I want to know everything about the case, this included." She motions to the toy while thinking about what to do next.

They could bring the paper to be fingerprinted but that is probably a dead end, just like swabbing the toy for any evidence would probably turn up nothing as well.

"I'm not sure what to do with this but it is a sign that we are getting close. I just don't know what. I may have to bring Nick in on this as much as I'd rather not talk to that man." Piper runs her hand through her hair while letting out a sigh. He already said no once even though Ellie said she talked to him.

"I think that may be a good option."

"Did you or your neighbors see anyone? Codsworth, maybe?" They both move to sit at the kitchen table and Nora pulls out two glasses and a bottle.

"No, I asked around and no one saw any suspicious cars or people. Normally Mrs. Jones knows the comings and goings of everyone in the neighborhood- which I'm sure you'll be the talk of the town so to speak, but she didn't see anything." Nora rolls her eyes while she pours each of them a glass of wine.

"I just wish I knew what to make of this." Piper gestures to the toy and note, as she pinches the bridge of her nose.

"Do you think it was someone from my company?"

"I can't say for certain but I'm starting to believe that someone there or affiliated with H&K is behind this..." Piper begins to write down everything she remembers seeing, and asks Nora about her coworkers from the list of employees that Kellogg gave her. "I don't know what we'll find but if I can do a background check on everyone involved then maybe I can find something, like financial trouble or someone who just came into money. There has to be something."

"I can't thank you enough for this. You've been amazing..."

"You don't have to thank me," Piper begins and holds up her hand to stop Nora from objecting. "but like you said before I need to learn how to take a compliment." Both women smile at each other as Nora pours each of them another glass of wine. Soon the only sounds are the heavy breathing coming from the still sleeping Nat and Piper's pencil scribbling notes until Nora speaks up.

"Can I ask you something?" Piper stops writing and looks up to see Nora looking nervous all of a sudden.

"Of course."

"This might not be the time but I wanted to talk about...before." Piper tilts her head while trying to think about the day and what she could be talking about when Nora looks up and continues. "On the street, when I thanked you before."

"I uh," To say that Piper is surprised is the understatement of the year and she quickly fills her wine glass after downing it in one gulp.

"We don't have to talk about it," Nora backtracks quickly. "I just wanted to apologize if I overstepped. You've been helping me and I couldn't think of any other way to thank you but it was inappropriate." Nora rubs her hands together as her eyes look down at the space in between them on the table. "I know if I had someone in my life that I wouldn't want anyone else...doing that." Piper didn't think that the kiss they shared was anything short of friendly if how Nora acted after was any indication, but she isn't sure now with how nervous she looks.

"Please say something." She sounds desperate for an answer, but Piper isn't sure what to say without telling her how she truly feels.

"It wasn't inappropriate," Piper finally finds her voice but other than saying that it was amazing and we need to do it more so she can feel her soft lips, Piper's mind is a blank. She knows that Nora needs to hear something more by the look she is getting. "and there isn't anyone else in my life. I guess I haven't found anyone who wants to stay for longer than an interview." It's now Pipers turn to look away.

She knows why her last statement is true. There aren't too many people who want to deal with a loud pushy reporter who digs into every aspect of someone's life and then prints it down for everyone to read. "Besides, it wasn't anything other than you being appreciative, right? You were married to Nate so..." Once again her curiosity is getting the better of her and she chastises herself for even asking such a private question, but it just proves her point.

"I was being appreciative and yes I was married to Nate,"  Nora answers sheepishly, and seeing her turn red for the first time is a nice change; even though it only lasts a few seconds. "but I've always been attracted to a person for who they are, not what they are. And, I, uh...think you're uh..."

"Where's your gun!" The sudden outburst and change in subject, followed by Piper quickly standing, confuses Nora but she turns to see what the reporter is looking at.

"There is someone out there." A chill runs down her spine upon hearing these words and she quickly gets her purse and takes out her own pistol. "I saw someone through the window." Piper moves to the kitchen window and peers out, trying to see into the shadows.

"Is Strong still here?"

"No, he went home after he brought you here." 

 “Lock the doors, shut the shades, and get away from the windows.”

 “What did you see?”

”Not sure but if whoever left Shaun’s toy came back then I doubt it’s for tea.” Piper isn’t sure what was out there but it looked like a person without skin. She’s heard the rumors about humanoid looking synths being built by the military but that’s all they supposedly were; rumors.

"It could just be my neighbor."

"I can't take that chance." Piper seems cool and collected while moving from window to window and Nora now realizes that calling the reporter was the right thing to do.

Nora is trying to keep a level head and doesn't want to harm anyone, but Piper is right; whoever is out there doesn't care about hurting anyone of them or her son so..."Anything?" Nora asks as she loads her weapon and pulls back on the slide while looking out of the back window.

"No, you?"

"Nothing, but I think you need to call..." A knock at the door silences Piper and they both point their weapons at the front door.

"Get behind something,"

"What about you? What about Nat?" The look on Piper's face nearly breaks Nora's heart. She isn't sure but Nora could swear that the reporter looks apologetic towards her sister.

"No time, just get ready." 

Before Nora can react, Piper opens the door and grabs whoever was outside by the jacket, pulling them into the house and onto the ground in one fluid motion, all while slamming the door shut with her foot.

"Who the fuck are you?!" Her voice growls out as her pistol is pressed against his forehead.

"Nora, lock the door, and make sure there's no one else out there." She says without looking up. Tilting her head to the side while studying the man underneath her she asks again. "I asked you a question. Who are you." Hearing the hammer being pulled back, and the look that she is giving him seemingly wakes up the intruder and he begins to stammer.

"I...I'm just..."

"Who!" Piper screams and Nora moves to stand next to the still sleeping Nat after seeing that the outside was clear.

"I'm just here for a follow-up visit."

"So you can what, take the mother now? Who the fuck sent you?" Piper is screaming as she picks him up by his collar and slams him into the floor, and looks to be pushing the barrel into his head with the way he is grimacing. 

"No, Ms. Benedetti bought a panic room and I wanted to do a follow up before we installed it." He finally completes a sentence while his eyes stay focused on Piper and her gun.

"Vault tec guy?" Nora finally realizes why she recognizes him and his yellow jacket.

"You know him?" Piper finally looks up from her captive.

"Yeah, like he said I bought a panic room from him after Shaun was taken. I just forget he was coming over."

"Who else was out there?"

"Just some workers who were going over the plans. I'm sorry if we scared you."

Nora feels horrible about the misunderstanding and apologizes profusely after Piper lets him up and tries to straighten out his yellow coat.

"I cannot believe that just happened," Piper says while she leans her head on the front door after closing it behind the spooked salesmen. 

"Yeah I know," Nora says while opening another bottle of wine to calm her nerves. "It happened so quick I didn't recognize him until after it was too late." Piper smiles back at her while she rolls her eyes and shakes her head as she sits down at the kitchen table again.

"Well, he won't do that again, or come here ever." The wine goes down easy but nearly comes up just as fast after Piper's joke to go along with her goofy grin.

"I mean seriously. Who comes to someones home, lurks outside of their windows when you're clearly home, and doesn't expect to be treated with hostility?"

"Well, I guess Nat is lucky that your father trained you well."

"I wasn't just protecting her." The room becomes quiet again and Nora takes a sip while pondering what was just said.

Between how she moved in front of her at the demonstration, and in between her and Codsworth. To how passionate she is about this case, and how she acted when she thought that they might be in trouble a few moments ago, Piper considers herself more than just a reporter trying to get a story. More than just someone who is helping a mother looking for her child. Nora realizes that Piper is becoming someone that Nora may not be able to live without no matter what happens in the future. 

She was truly sorry for kissing her before and didn't want it to become weird or have Piper leave because of it. Initially, it was just an appreciative gesture but a spark lit inside of her that she hadn't felt in a long time. Not since Curie when they were in college, so screwing this up is not an option. Nora just hopes that Piper will still be here once she finds out the truth about everything that has happened.

 

* * *

"Goddammit, I almost got my head blown off because of your stupid synths." The man in yellow says as he enters the waiting limo. He was already shaken up because of what just happened but add in the fact that he had to walk into the rain and now deal with his boss and he is understandably upset.

"But you didn't, did you?" A man in a black overcoat, wireframed glasses and fedora answers between a puff of smoke. The constant complaining from people who are just supposed to do their jobs is annoying and this current conversation just adds to his lack of patience.

"No, but..."

"No, instead, you're here complaining about what didn't happen when it was your screw up that nearly go you shot. Now, I'm assuming since Ms. Wrigth is there she got the message I sent?" 

"My screw up? How do you figure?"

"It was your decision to make a visit so late," The man sighs deeply after taking a drag from his cigarette and purses his lips as he second guesses his decision to hire the man in yellow. "You thought that what, you could take advantage of the fact that she was home alone?"

"No, I..." He stammers while trying to explain himself but this conversation is going nowhere.

"That she'd let you in after you intimidated her so you could place the devices without her being suspicious?"

"I was only..."

"Enough! I'll ask one last time... did she receive my message?"

"Ye...yeah, I...I think she did."

"Good, now make sure that everything is in place when you install the room and next time you wait until I tell you before moving forward. Do you understand me?" He pauses as the man in yellow looses all of his color.

"Yeah...yes sir."

"Because if you don't then I finish what Ms. Wright started." His smile grows as the man in yellow fumbles for the door handle and hurriedly exits his car. His thoughts move to the reporter, Piper Wright. He liked her, she had spunk and knew how to get a story. She would have been a perfect fit on his payroll. Someone who could get him information at the drop of a hat so he could use it to exploit some very powerful people. But because somewhere along the line, she grew a conscience and a big mouth he is forced to use small time crooks who aren't worth the paper he wipes his ass with. So even though putting an end to her and everyone close to her is the inevitable option, he will feel bad for doing it; at least a little.

* * *

 

Nick?” Ellie calls out carefully when she walks through her office door and sees the mess. “Are you here?” Not getting a response, puts her on alert and she pulls out her pistol. Ignoring the mess she slowly makes her way to her desk, trying not to step on the broken glass, then to Nicks office door.

"Nick?"

 “I'm in here." Relief washes over her for a moment but vanishes again when she looks around the room. "Are you okay?" Papers are everywhere, drawers are dumped out across the entire office to go along with the broken glass on the front door and it's easy to see that it was a break-in, but with Nick staying here most nights, too drunk to go home, Ellie wonders who is at fault.

Placing her bag on her desk, she quickly moves to his office door. With her pistol at the ready, she takes a deep breath while placing a shaky hand on the handle, not known what to expect.

”What happened?” She’s trying to keep the accusatory tone out of her voice after she opens the door. But seeing the private detective sitting at his desk, bottle in hand, drunk again, and seemingly ignoring the mess around him, makes her wonder if he forgot his keys again at the bar and broke in himself.

"Do I have to call Vadim again?"

"What? No," He snaps back in his normal fashion. Shaking her head, she wipes away at the tears that are beginning to form while trying not to think back to her father and the similarities between the two men that she loves. The bottom of a bottle took her father away from her and she swore to never let that happen with anyone she ever got close to but somewhere along the way she failed Nick just like she failed her father and she doesn't think she can handle losing Nick as well. Piper and Nat aren't the only ones who rely on him, but what can she do when whiskey seems to be the only thing that keeps him going?

"I was home all night," His voice is raised but he catches himself when he finally meets her gaze. "I came in early to open up and found the office like this. I was going to call you but lost track of time." He finally lets go of his bottle and runs both hands across his face. "I don't know what was taken but I found this,"

Holding up a piece of paper, Ellie takes it and sees that it's a handwritten letter with only two words on it; 'Stay Away' and Nick continues when she hands it back to him. "I think it's meant for Piper."

"Don't blame this on her." He jumps a little when she raises her voice, but he needs to hear this. "You know how much I hate it when you drink and its gotten worse over the past couple of months. Now someone broke into the office and you expect me not to think it isn't someone trying to settle a gambling debt or anyone else you've pissed off lately?  I can't keep doing this Nick and you know why, so whatever this is," She motions around the room, still not believing him. "needs to end, now."

"I didn't do this," He sounds sincere but she has heard all of the excuses before so this better be good. I know you hate it when I drink, but I keep having these dreams, Ellie,"

"Come off  it, NIck..."

"I'm serious," he interrupts her and she hasn't seen him this sober in a while. "nightmares of the world ending and we're all stuck in some sort of nuclear wasteland. I can't get the visions out of my head." Ellie listens to Nick, and he seems to be telling the truth. She's trying not to show too much sympathy for the private detective since finding him drunk in his office again, but she still worries about him, especially after what he just said.

"They've gotten worse since I met Nora."

"You mean the woman you refused to help and let Piper investigate the disappearance all on her own- that same Nora?"

"Yes Jesus, yes. Keep your voice down," He snaps at her but stops when he sees her expression. "Sorry. And yes, it's the same woman."

"Well as far as your dreams, I think you need to talk to someone Nick. That isn't normal. Or it's just you watching too much television at night, but Piper and that poor mother who lost her only child need your help," she says shrugging her shoulders. "and I can only guess that they got worse because you feel guilty for letting the one person you swore to protect go out on her own into a possibly dangerous situation. So whether you help her or not so you can sleep or because you promised a friend, or it's the right thing to do," She pauses so he looks at her and her eyes go wide to make her point. He nods in agreeance and she continues. "is something that you'll have to come up with all on your own."

"You're right," He says and she is pleasantly surprised at his acknowledgment. "I never should have let them leave my office. I just hope that Piper hasn't gotten in too far over her head."

And it may be guilt that he feels for sending Nora away and not helping his friend and hopefully, he can fix all of that since Piper wouldn't even acknowledge him yesterday when she came to get Nat. But the dreams have been there for months and with everything that is happening in the world today with the threat of nuclear war looming, Nick fears that his nightmares may become a reality and in the end, all of the help he lends won't matter.


End file.
